Perv
by tara hoshiko
Summary: Kim Namjoon dan alkohol, kombinasi yang mengerikan bagi Seokjin—tapi bukankah lebih mengerikan bila hanya Kim Namjoon saja? / NamJin, Mature Content / DLDR


**Perv.**

 **Pair :** Kim Namjoon x Kim Seokjin

 **Rated :** M

 **Genre :** Romance

 **Summary :** Kim Namjoon dan alkohol, kombinasi yang mengerikan bagi Seokjin—tapi bukankah lebih mengerikan bila hanya Kim Namjoon saja?

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Masakan yang sedari tadi ada di meja makan telah dingin. Seokjin menutupnya dengan tudung saji dan beranjak ke ruang keluarga. Ia menghela nafas kuat-kuat.

Seokjin duduk di sofa dan menatap cemas jam dinding. Sekarang pukul satu dini hari dan suaminya belum pulang. Padahal suaminya—Kim Namjoon—biasa pulang sebelum jam lima. Benar-benar sudah terlalu larut, apalagi Namjoon tidak memberi kabar sama sekali dan itu membuat Seokjin khawatir.

Untuk menenangkan dirinya, Seokjin pergi ke dapur dan membongkar kulkas. Kedua alisnya bertautan begitu ia melihat lima botol kecil berjejer. Seokjin berusaha mencoba menghilangkan bayangan negatif begitu matanya menangkap tulisan 'Alcohol' di botol-botol tersebut. Astaga, setahunya ia tidak pernah membeli alkohol. Namjoon—apa suaminya itu yang membeli barang-barang ini? Padahal Seokjin sering mengingatkannya untuk meminta izin dahulu sebelum membeli alkohol.

Karena Namjoon yang mabuk berarti Seokjin tak bisa berjalan selama seminggu.

 _Dia main kasar._

Saat itu Seokjin mendengar pintu rumahnya dibuka. Ia refleks membanting pintu kulkas dan berlari ke depan. Benar dugaannya, itu Namjoon.

" _Babe_ , _i'm home_ ," ujar Namjoon. Ia mencium singkat kening Seokjin.

"Namjoon, kau pulang larut sekali," Seokjin menghela nafas lega. Ia hendak membawakan tas suaminya dan tiba-tiba sang pemilik tas itu mencengkram kuat pergelangan tangan Seokjin.

Seokjin hendak bertanya tapi bibirnya terlanjur dikulum oleh Namjoon. Pergerakannya terlalu tiba-tiba dan apa itu? Bau alkohol yang jelas tercium dari tubuh Namjoon. Mabuk? Apa Namjoon pergi ke bar sebelum pulang tanpa memberitahu Seokjin?

Namjoon menjatuhkan tasnya dan menyandarkan punggung Seokjin ke tembok serta mengurungnya dengan satu tangan. Tangan satunya ia gunakan untuk membukan kancing kemeja putih tipis Seokjin yang kebesaran dan langsung meraba dada mulus itu.

"Mm-hh!"

Mendengar desahan tertahan Seokjin, Namjoon makin memperdalam ciuman mereka berdua. Seokjin mendorong tubuh Namjoon lalu memasang beberapa kancing kemejanya yang dilepas.

"Ya Tuhan, Namjoon! Kau kenapa?" Seokjin menghapus bekas ciuman itu dengan ujung kemejanya.

"Kenapa berhenti, Sayang? Ayo lanjutkan," bukannya menjawab, Namjoon malah kembali mengurung Seokjin dan menghisap lehernya. Bekas merah tercetak jelas. Seokjin tidak mampu medorong Namjoon lagi.

"Aduh, Namjoon!" rupanya hanya dengan itu Namjoon berhenti dan menatap Seokjin. Seokjin membalas tatapan itu. "Apa kita harus melakukannya di sini? Bisakah di kamar mandi saja?" Seokjin mendekatkan tubuhnya ke dada Namjoon. Oh ayolah, Seokjin memang sebenarnya ingin. Tapi mengapa ia yang jadi penggoda sekarang?

Namjoon menyeringai. "Apapun untukmu, _babe_ ," ia langsung menggendong Seokjin menuju kamar mandi dan menutup pintunya. Kedua tangan Seokjin dicengkram oleh Namjoon dan pemuda itu langsung dicium kasar. Seokjin mendesah dan memberontak agar cengkraman Namjoon lepas.

Ia meraba dinding untuk mencari kran _shower_. Agak sulit karena Namjoon terus saja membuatnya hampir kehabisan nafas. Setelah tangannya merasakan sebuah benda besi, Seokjin langsung memutar kran itu. Namjoon yang berada di bawah shower langsung merasakan dinginnya air. Dapat dilihat dari ekspresinya ia merasakan pusing.

Mata Namjoon setengah terbuka. Ia mengerjap.

"Namjoon! Sadar!" seru Seokjin.

Pandangan Namjoon menangkap sosok Seokjin yang kemejanya kini basah karena air. Sialnya kemeja itu menjadi tembus pandang dan Namjoon hanya bisa menahan nafsunya.

Layaknya orang bodoh, Namjoon malah bertanya, "Kita.. kita sedang apa?" padahal ia baru saja membuat istrinya itu mendesah barusan.

"Kau! Kau mabuk?!" Seokjin menatap tajam Namjoon, meski masih terlihat tatapan khawatir darinya.

Namjoon terdiam. Ia berusaha mengingat tadi pulang dari kantor dan diajak temannya ke sebuah restoran. Ia yakin ia ingat tadi tidak memesan bir—mengapa ia berakhir mabuk?

"Ah, Sayang. Maafkan aku, tadi aku—maksudku minuman di kulkas itu tidak sengaja kubawa satu," jelas Namjoon.

"Apa-apaan kau membawa minuman keras ke kantor?! Lalu kenapa kau pulang lama sekali?!" Seokjin menghujani Namjoon dengan pertanyaan.

"Tadi aku diajak ke restoran dan mampir ke rumah temanku sebentar..,"

"Sebentar?! Kau tak tahu seberapa khawatirnya aku?!"

Namjoon diam. Ia berdiri dan memeluk tubuh Seokjin. Tubuh Seokjin memanas begitu merasakan hembusan nafas di telinganya.

"Maaf, Sayangku. Lalu apa kau tahu kenapa kita basah seperti ini?" tanya Namjoon. Mereka bertatapan sangat dekat. Rasanya Namjoon ingin segera menghapus jarak untuk menikmati bibir manis istrinya.

Seokjin mendengus, "Kau, gara-gara kau. Namjoon, saat baru pulang kamu langsung menyerangku,"

"Oh, benarkah?" Namjoon—sialan, dia malah menyeringai penuh nafsu.

"Aduh, Namjoon! Bisa kau jelaskan darimana minuman keras di kulkas itu berasal?"

"Itu diberikan oleh rekan kerjaku. Tadinya ia bilang hanya oleh-oleh jadi aku tak melihat lebih lanjut," Namjoon memeluk pinggang Seokjin. Seokjin menatap sebal. "Sayang, tadi aku apakan saja dirimu?"

"Ja-jangan dibahas! Sudahlah, ayo cepat ganti baju dan tidur," Seokjin hendak keluar dari kamar mandi. Tiba-tiba tangannya ditarik—lagi. Tubuh Seokjin langsung dibaringkan di _bath thub_ dan Namjoon keburu melumat bibirnya.

"Aku sedang ingin," bisik Namjoon sensual di telinga Seokjin. "Maaf, Sayang. Aku tahu kau juga ingin, kok. Lagipula kau sudah menggodaku terlalu jauh dengan kemejamu yang basah," tangan Namjoon menelusuri dada Seokjin yang basah. Ia masih mengulum bibir Seokjin dan beradu lidah dengannya.

"Mmmh!" Seokjin mendesah begitu bagian bawah tubuh mereka tak sengaja bergesekan. Namjoon menyeringai lagi. Ia yakin, 'milik' Seokjin sudah tegang sekarang.

Seokjin tidak bisa memberontak lagi. Ia pasrah.

Suara air dan desahan, serta suara gesekan pada _bath thub_ menandakan adanya kegiatan panas malam itu.

Namjoon berharap pagi takkan datang karena ia masih ingin merasakan tubuh manis pemuda di bawahnya ini.

* * *

 **.**

 **.**

 **End?**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

 _ANNYEONG CHINGU_ —OKE INI APA ASTAGA. SAYA PARAH BANGET.

Haloo, perkenalkan ufufu nama saya Tara Hoshiko. Oke, itu _pen name_. Saya lebih suka dipanggil Aza hehe soalnya emang sering dipanggil gitu. J-j-jadi ini ff Bangtan saya yang ke-sekian, tapi baru pertama kali publish. Buset dah, sekali publish ada enaena.

Kenapa? Saya malu publish yang lain /eh/ Sumpah, saya malu banget weks

Dan oke, saya hardshipper namjin :D mereka gula /pergikamu

Iya, saya udah lama bikin ff Bangtan, cuma baru berani buat publish yang ini doang, hehe. Aneh nggak, sih?;; aku takut huhuhu—

Ff ini saya gak ngerti kenapa nulisnya cepet banget, apa karena nafsu, ya? /ditampar

Terakhir, terimakasih para readers telah membaca ff absurd ini yeey lope lope muah. Sampai ketemu di lain ff!

(doain beneran, saya gatau bakal publish lagi atau ngga, ehe)

 **Regards,**  
 **Tara Hoshiko.**


End file.
